leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap's Friends From A to Z
Leap's Friends From A to Z is a LeapPad game available in Leap Start including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It is also available in the LeapFrog SchoolHouse. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches phonics with the alphabet from A to Z. There are 26 letters in the alphabet. Narrator The narrator is Whoopi Goldberg; the offscreen speaker is Lewis James Marggraff. Characters Present *Leap *Lily *Tad *Edison *Casey *Della *Tim *Parker *The Townspeople of Alphaville Absent *Dan *Mr. Frog *Mrs. Frog Story The Frog Kids are looking in a photo book of their friends in Alphaville from A to Z, while the narrator reminds the reader to look and see each of their friends. You will find a few differences in the UK version of the sentences about Della, Freddy, Kit, Leo and Parker. *Aa - Anna Alligator always adds on an abacus. *Bb - Blake Bear borrows library books about baseball! *Cc - Casey Cat completes cartwheels with confidence. *Dd - Della Duck does daring dives in her wading [paddling (UK version)] pool. *Ee - Emma Elephant enjoys elegant dresses. Uh-oh! How embarrasing! *Ff - Fred Fox is famous for his flying flapjacks [pancakes (UK version)]. That's fast food! *Gg - Gabby Gorilla chews grape gum. *Hh - Hannah Hippo is dancing the hula. *Ii - An insect gave Izzy Iguana an irritating itch. Isn't that a shame? *Jj - Jill Jaguar is jolly! She jiggles like jelly at jokes! *Kk - Kit Kangaroo plays the kazoo for licks. Look at her kooky* kilt and kite! *Ll - Leo Lion is always losing stuff [things (UK version)]. Where did he leave his lollipop? *Mm - Mimi Moose's many friends make music for her most mornings. *Nn - Nat Newt is noisy! His neighbors NEVER sleep at night. *Oo - Olivia Ostrich loves the ocean. Uh-oh, look out! An octopus! *Pp - Poor Parker Pig! His perfectly pressed pants puckered! [His trousers are not perfectly pressed. (UK version)] *Pp 2 - Polly Panda puts purple pansies into her pink pot. *Qq - Quinn Quail asks quiz questions. *Rr - Ron Rabbit raises real roses. *Ss - Sara Snail goes slow so she can sightsee! *Tt - Tim Turtle is tops at tag! How terrific! *Uu - Upton Unicorn dances upside down! Could you? *Vv - Vicky Vulture loves the violin. She plays it very, very well! *Ww - Will Walrus waxes his whiskers. *Xx - For exercise, X and X Junior make letters! *Yy - Yetta Yak has a yo-yo! *Zz - Zelda Zebra zips and zooms. Zowie! **Note: The word kooky appears in the original USA version only. Take a Picture of the Player At the end of the book, the narrator asks the reader: If Leap could take its picture, what page would it belong on? Which photo do you like the best? Gallery Emma Elephant Zelda Zebra Parker Pig Casey Cat Hanna Hippo Izzy Iguana Jill Jaguar Olivia Ostrich Upton Unicorn Vicky Vulture Della Duck Gabby Gorilla Fred Fox Nat Newt Game On the bottom of every page, there is a lily pad to play a game, which shows the reader to find big letters and little letters; Other games show the reader that a big and little letter on each picture is hidden. Trivia *Dan is the only character absent in this book, out of all the Alphaville kids. *The Alphaville folks (all the kids from A-Z) were voiced by Meagan Smith, Ali Lynne Samuel, Janie Escalle, Peter Kappen, Isabella Marriott, Ron Seawright, Charles Martinet, Patrick Stogner, Marty Gay, Carmen Chun (Oakley), Kathleen Barr, Hynden Walch, Deanna Mustard, Gerald Canonico, Richard Sullivan, Jennifer Taylor, Josephine Moore and Tiffany Anne Evans (Evins). *This marks the first appearance of Casey, Della, Tim and Parker. Dan would make his debut later in A Day at Moss Lake. *Mimi Moose’s personality resembles a little bit of the My Little Pony ''character, Fluttershy. *Zelda Zebra is not to be confused with Princess Zelda from ''The Legend of Zelda. *The underscore for the whole book is “An Alphabetical Suite from A to Z”, composed by Gary Schwantes, (who also did The Birthday Surprise, and 6 other books). Category:LeapPad Games Category:Phonics Books